


Shaking It Up

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: The boys and their kids get into a lot of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I am jumping into this fic with my eyes closed and holding my breath. I really don’t want to do a formal Introduction so I am just going to state the things I want known. At least for now.

Brian and Justin are together and have been for fifteen years. They are happy but they have their moments. They are Brian and Justin after all. Lindsay and Melanie made up and are on steady ground. Everyone else’s life is as is. Except, Vic is not dead and Emmett and Ted are back together.

They all decided to expand on their families. So pay close attention to the list and refer back upon confusion, or ask me but know that I get confused too. LOL.

Gus Kinney Marcus-Peterson  
Age: 15  
Parents: Lindsay Peterson and Brian Kinney  
School: Henderson Public High School

Jenny Rebecca Peterson-Marcus  
Age: 12  
Parents: Melanie Marcus and Michael Novotny  
School: Andrews Middle School

James Hunter Montgomery  
Age: 28   
Parents: Michael Novotny and Ben Bruckner (we won’t count that BITCH Rita)  
He graduated from Carnegie Mellon majoring in Photojournalism. He now works as a very successful freelance journalist. He lives in the apartment alone now; he took over the lease when Michael and Ben bought a house not to far away.

Sally and Landon Johnson  
Ages: 11yrs. old  
Parents: Ted’s sister and brother-in-law. They died and left Ted the kids when they were six. They now live with Ted and Emmett in a townhouse.  
School: Westlake Elementary School

Stone and Anderson Taylor-Kinney  
Ages: 8 and 5  
Parents: Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor Mother: Lindsay Peterson  
School: Westlake Elementary 

Janette and Isabella Taylor-Kinney  
Ages: 10  
Parents: Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor Mother: Daphne Chanders  
School: Westlake Elementary

 

Alex Taylor-Chanders  
Age: 8 months  
Parents: Justin Taylor and Daphne Chanders  
School: Westlake Daycare

I know it seems like a lot but the story revolves around the children so two or three won’t cut it. Everyone in this story treats each other like family regardless of who belongs where biologically. The children are being raised as brother and sister. Daphne’s son lives with her in Pittsburgh where she is a doctor in the trauma ward at Pittsburgh General Hospital. He comes to visit every weekend so he can spend time with Justin and the rest of his family. Any other question just ask me and I will answer it. Provided I want you to know right now. 

Feel free to ask me to clarify anything just try to be nice about it, and if your going to be nasty about it then make sure you really lay it on, give it your all. I can take it I promise. LOL


	2. Shaking It Up

“Gus Peterson, the principal will see you now,” Mrs. Muller stated. “I didn’t think we would see you again for at least three more days,” she said with a laugh. She had become very familiar with Gus; from the moment he started at the school he was a terror. The teachers wanted to put him on Ritalin but his father had adamantly refused. He insisted that there was not a goddamn thing wrong with him and that they could go fuck themselves if they thought he was going to agree to a special school. “Try to watch your mouth this time Gus, maybe you won’t get in too much trouble,” she said as she opened the door to the principal’s office.

“Gus, please come in and sit down. I am sure your usual seat will be okay,” Principal Trenton said.

“What am I being accused of this time?” Gus asked with a smirk. There was no way in hell he was going to confess to anything. 

“Mr. Handley says that you are the one responsible for the giant wall sized mural of me and a sheep having sex that is painted on the building,” she said. She was so pissed; Gus Peterson was the cause of most of her migraines. She had pulled up to the school this morning only to be greeted with the mural and a very frustrated Janitor who was trying to cover it all by himself. In the end it took ten people to get a tarp big enough to cover it.

“I have no idea what you are talking about I was at home all night and got here with everyone else this morning,” Gus said calmly.

“Gus the security cameras caught you on tape and we went through your locker and found these,” she said and with that she plopped a duffel bag full of empty spray paint cans onto her desk. She stood silently and waited for Gus to deny it. She could not read him, she never could; he had the best poker face.

“SHIT,” he said. ‘My dad is gonna kick my fucking ass,’ he thought.

“Gus, I have told you before about your language, would you please not use it in this office. I am calling your parents, this is the last straw. We are going to have to discuss what to do with you,” she told him as she reached for the phone.

“You’re calling them now?” He almost screeched. “Please Mrs. Trenton don’t, my dad said I could not fuck up anymore,” he pleaded. 

“Gus, your language and that’s too bad. You should have listened to him,” she said as she called Mrs. Peterson.

’Damn, I am in so much trouble. She is so paying for this,’ he thought as he sat back and waited for the inevitable. And while he did he plotted.

“Hello Mrs. Peterson this is Principal Trenton from...”

“What did he do this time?” Lindsay asked she could feel a migraine starting and she was using her free hand to run circles around her temples. 

“Mrs. Peterson, Gus has painted a rather large mural on the side of the school building and we have caught him on camera and have the bag full of empty spray paint cans. I realize that it is rather early in the morning but I was wondering if a parent could come over to the school,” she stated.

Lindsay had a meeting in fifteen minutes and Melanie was in court, that only left one person, at least biologically and he was going to be more upset than Mel. “Yes Mrs. Trenton someone will be there in no time to meet with you,” Lindsay said. She hung up with Mrs. Trenton and dialed Brian’s cell phone.

** 

At the Taylor-Kinney residence all was quiet as Brian and Justin enjoyed a few moments of peace as the last of their kids had just gotten on the bus to school. Brian was finishing his notes for the art department and Justin was running around the house searching for something. 

He rushed by Brian’s office door for the third time and finally Brian could not take it anymore. “Justin, what in the hell are you looking for? You have gone by this door three times,” Brian said. Justin came back to the door and paused, scratching his head.

“I cannot find my paint. You remember all that spray paint I bought the other day? I cannot find it anywhere and I know I brought it in here,” Justin said. He was so confused. He knew he had put that paint in his art studio last week. “That painting needs to be done tomorrow and I am not shelling out more money on paint,” he finished in a breath and sat across from Brian.

“Did you try looking in the basement?” Brian asked as he looked over the copy. 

“No I did not, mister state- the- obvious, but I think I will,” Justin said as he got up to go check the basement. Brian smiled to himself; Justin would always be young at heart even at thirty-two. Brian was still caught up in his own thinking when he heard his cell phone ringing. 

“Hello. Who are you and what do you want?” Brian asked. He had seen Lindsay’s number on the display.

“Brian, I will never understand why you insist on answering the phone like that it’s so rude,” she said into the phone. 

“Did you call for a reason or did you just want to hear my voice?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

“Brian Mrs. Trenton called from the school where apparently Gus has painted a rather large offensive mural on the side of the school building and she says that one of his parents has to come down right away and I have a meeting and Mel is in court so I was hoping that you could…”

“Go down there and deal with the situation,” he interrupted. “I’ll go Lindsay,” he said as he hung up the phone. Justin came to the door and leaned against the frame. 

“So, who was that on the phone?” he asked.

“Well it seems that our son has once again managed to get in trouble at school, this is the fourth time in five weeks” Brian said “He must be competing for some kind of medal that only he knows about.”

“He gets it from his father, the only two goof offs who manage to get straight A’s while pissing the teachers off,” Justin said with a smirk. “So, what did he do?”

“He painted a mural on the side of the school building,” Brian said gathering his things and leaving his office. 

“What? Where did he even get enough paint…toooo…do…that?” Justin said as it slowly dawned on him that he now knew where all his spray paint was. 

“Way to use the 1500 sunshine. Yeah, I am guessing he took your paint,” Brian said as Justin pushed pass him to put his jacket on.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Brian said with a laugh.

“I want to see what he needed all that paint for,” Justin said as went to get in the passenger side of their Escalade.

Brian locked the door and went to get into the car. Today was going to get interesting.

**

“Mrs. Trenton, Brian Kinney is here to see you,” Mrs. Muller said into the intercom. 

“You can let him in Mary thank you.”

Brian entered the room with Justin following right behind him. He fixed Gus with an icy glare before turning all his attention to Mrs. Trenton.

“Hello Mr. Kinney and…” she paused.

“Oh, this is Justin my husband and Gus’ other father,” Brian said. He was fast losing all his patience. He was not one for small talk and had no interest in pretending. “So, what exactly did he do?” Brian asked. 

“Actually Mr. Kinney it would be easier to show you than to try and explain it to you,” she said as she got up and walked toward the door “Would you mind following me?” she asked and proceeded out the door. Justin followed behind the teacher and Brian started out the door after them and as he passed Gus he grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him out with him. 

“If I have to go listen to this shit then so do you,” Brian told him softly. Gus smiled knowing that even though his father was upset about the mural he was probably more pissed that he took Justin’s paint and that he was late for work. Although, Gus did not know why that would upset him because he owned the company and Justin made a lot of money.

Brian and Gus caught up with Justin and the principal just as the men were removing the tarp that covered a good majority of the side of the school building. Brian and Justin’s mouths flew open as they were assaulted by the sight of Mrs. Trenton fucking a rather large sheep on her office desk. Gus smiled as he took in his work. He quickly stopped when he noticed that all eyes were on him.

“Holy Shit,” Brian said.

“Oh my GOD,” Justin said. “The art work on this is wonderful,” he continued until he looked at Brian who was not amused.

Brian turned to Gus. “How the fuck did you even get up high enough to do that?” He asked and waited. 

“I used the scaffolding that they were using to power wash the building,” Gus replied. Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and turned back to the principal. 

“Mrs. Trenton,” Brian said. “What exactly did you have in mind for Gus?” She was taken by surprise by the bluntness of Mr. Kinney but now she could see where Gus’ attitude came from. 

“Well Mr. Kinney, I was going to suspend him for a week although I think this warrants more,” she said.

“Mrs. Trenton I think you are right. It does require more so...Gus will spend his after school time after the suspension is over scrubbing the mural off of the building, by himself,” Brian said. 

“Is that all Mrs. Trenton because I have to be getting to work and Justin has to get supplies?” Brian said. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. She shook her head no. 

Turning to Gus he said firmly, “Go and get your stuff.” Gus was quick to comply so as not to anger his father anymore. 

**

“Brian, where have you been the people from Hyperlink Software have been here for an hour?” Cynthia said as she finally noticed that he was not alone. “Hello Gus, you sure are handsome, just like your father,” she told the young boy.

“Hey Cynthia, thanks,” Gus replied, people were always telling him he looked like his father and he did not mind one bit.

“Gus go into my office and wait for me,” Brian said leaving no room for argument. Gus did as he was told and stomped off into Brian’s office.

“He get suspended again? Isn’t that like the fourth time in like eight weeks?” Cynthia asked.

“Try fourth time in five weeks,” Brian said as he was getting all the things he needed for the meeting out of his briefcase. “Can you keep an eye on him while I give this presentation? He has sketch books and shit so he should be fine,” Brian said as he disappeared.

It always amazed her that Gus was so much like Justin even though they were not blood related. She looked through the glass doors of Brian’s office where Gus was content drawing in his sketchpad. She decided that he’d be fine on his own for a while and went to her office.

**

‘That BITCH I cannot believe that she suspended me for a week, even though I was guilty. That’s her mistake though, because that just gives me more time to put together another prank,’ Gus thought as he continued to draw. Not knowing that across town things were happening that would cause him to use his ability to cause trouble for something good.

**

It was now two thirty in the afternoon and the kids were finally getting out of school. They were all headed out to the buses when the trouble started.

“Stop it, STOP IT don’t push my sister punk,” Stone yelled as he pushed the older boy down and started to punch him. Justin and Brian had talked to him again and again about fighting but he was Brian through and through and would not back down when challenged. 

Blood was now flying from the older kid’s nose and lip as Stone punched him. They had fallen over and in their new position Stone was able to straddle the bigger boy as he lit into his face. 

Alexander or Andy as her family called her just watched and cried. She was biologically Brian’s daughter, but she was just like Justin. Blonde hair from Lindsay only made the resemblance more real. Stone and her other brothers always protected her.

“Stop Stone Stop,” she said through tears and snot. A bus driver finally noticed the commotion and pulled them apart.

“He broke my nose,” the older boy yelled. “He throws a mean punch for someone with no mom and two fag dads,” he screamed.

“FUCK YOU I do too have a mom and don’t you talk about my daddies’ asshole,” Stone spit out. Yeah he was definitely Brian’s son. Eight years old and a mouth like fire.

“John Hobbs that is enough out of you, I am taking you both to the principal’s office,” the bus driver said. 

“My sister is coming too, come on Andy,” Stone said as he pulled her along.

Fifteen minutes later the two older children of the Taylor-Kinney clan were waiting by the bus. “Hey J, have you seen Stone and Andy?” Isabella asked.

“Nope” she answered as she stood up from tying her shoe. “Maybe Andy had to pee but if they don’t hurry were gonna miss the bus,” Janette said.

“Hey J,” a boy yelled out the bus window. “Stone got in another fight and they took him to the principal’s office,” the boy said.

“Oh shit, I wonder what happened this time,” Janette said. 

“Yeah well, whatever it is, Dad and Daddy are gonna be pissed cause Tracy told me that her brother called her and said that Gus painted this giant freakin’ mural on the side of his school building and Dad and Daddy had to go pick him up. They said he has been gone since then,” Isabella proclaimed. 

“Come on we better go see what’s going on,” Janette said pulling her twin sister with her.

As they were headed back into the school they noticed that Sally and Landon were coming out of the building to get on the bus. “Hey guys what’s up? We just saw the bus driver taking Stone and some kid to the office,” Landon said.

“Yeah the boy’s nose was all bloody and Stone was getting a black eye and a swollen lip,” Sally added. “Where are you guys going? To see what happened?.”

“Yeah,” Isabella and Janette replied in unison.

They turned to walk into the building as Landon and Sally went to the bus. “Hey,” Janette yelled. “Make sure you tell Uncle Emmett that we are here so he does not worry, okay?” 

The kids all took the bus together to Emmett and Vic’s catering headquarters that was just off of Liberty, they waited there until their parents picked them up or Gus or Hunter came by to get them. 

**

Stone and Alexander Kinney sat across from John Hobbs as they waited for the principal to call them in. “Stop staring at me you stupid little fag baby. You and your family are sick and my dad says that all fags are dirty,” John said with all honesty.

“Your father is a stupid piece of shit that has a stupid piece of shit son,” Stone said back to him, Kinney calm now all over his face.

“Don’t call my father stupid you dummy,” John said as he jumped up to punch Stone and before his fist could connect with Stone’s face a hand grabbed his arm. 

“If you hit my little brother I will kick your fucking ass,” Janette said. Before she could say more the principal’s door opened and she dropped his arm.

Ms. Morrison was a brickyard of a woman six feet tall with hair pulled back so tight her eyes almost closed, she wore suits everyday and never once cracked a smile. 

She was a disciplinarian that tolerated no fighting in her school. Despite her appearance Stone found her to be nice. She had had several encounters with the Taylor-Kinney children and they always seemed to end up meeting again despite her punishments. She grew to respect them, not for being a handful but for their backbone and willingness to stand up for each other. 

She could however do without their nasty mouths but she had been privileged to hear one of their father’s speak and knew where the language came from. The Taylor-Kinney’s were one of the most interesting families in the school in her opinion and she liked them and their no bullshit attitude, it was an attitude she herself embodied.

“Stone and John you may come into my office now please,” she said. Stone immediately jumped up.

“Ms. Morrison I didn’t do nothing. John started it first he….” 

“Stone, I did not ask you to give me a play- by- play, I asked you to enter my office,” she stated and moved aside to let both boys enter.

“Hello Miss Janette, Isabella and Alexander. You all can go get on the bus and go home,” she told the remaining siblings. Janette was quick to speak up.

“That’s okay Ms. M, if our daddies know that we left Stone we would get in trouble. So we’ll stay since I am sure that they will be getting called anyway,” she finished.

“Plus the busses left,” Isabella added.

**

Justin had spent his entire day shopping for paint. He was tired and frustrated knowing that he was going to have to pull and all nighter and not the kind that he liked. He smiled to himself as he thought about Brian making love to him. 

“Hey Justin, your phones ringing,” the boy behind the counter said. He and Justin had become good friends since Justin started buying supplies there three years ago.

“Thanks,” Justin said as he positioned the things in his arms and answered the phone. “Hello,” he said.

“Umm Yes I am trying to reach a Mr. Justin Taylor-Kinney,” Ms. Morrison said unsure if she had dialed correctly.

“This is him,” he said as he glanced at his watch. ‘I have to get home before I pick up the kids so I can drop off this paint,’ he thought.

“Good Afternoon Mr. Taylor-Kinney. I am Ms. Morrison from Westlake Elementary school,” she said.

“Oh God, is something wrong what happened? Is someone hurt?” Justin asked in a panic. 

“No Mr. Taylor-Kinney please calm down. I am calling to inform you that your son Stone Kinney was in a fight this afternoon.” 

’God DAMN,’ Justin thought two kids in one day. I don’t know why they have to be so much like their father with the temper. They just react, at least over the years he has perfected putting a mask up and holding in his anger for at least a minute.

“Mr. Taylor-Kinney, Are you still there?” Ms. Morrison said into the suddenly quiet phone.

“Yes, I am still here,” Justin said as he let out a tired breath. 

“Well all your children are here and you also need to pick up Stone who I will be placing on in-school suspension for a week since he has effectively broken the other boy’s nose,” she said. 

“If only Stone got in a fight what are all of the kids doing there?” Justin asked. He was confused but he knew his kids stuck together. 

“It seems Mr. Taylor-Kinney that Stone was defending his sister and the other two were looking for them,” she said.

“Okay, I will be there as soon as I can,” Justin said. He closed his phone and his eyes for a second to regain control. This was turning out to be a long ass day. He got the rest of his supplies and watched as they were loaded into his fifteen passenger van. It might have been a fifteen passenger but Brian made sure it was sleek as could be and fully tricked out, it was one nice van.

Ms. Morrison pushed down the receiver and began to place a call to John’s father. She had no idea of the history of Stone’s parents and John’s father. She had no idea that she was about to set in motion a horrible storm.


	3. Shaking It Up

“Do you think she called Dad or Daddy? Cause if she called Dad he is busted, but if she called daddy he might get off kind of easy, at least for a couple of hours,” Isabella told her sister.

“Who knows, but whoever she called better get here soon because I am so fucking hungry,” Janette answered back in a whisper. She did not want Andy to hear her, their daddy had told them about using that language but their dad just said that he better not catch them using it.

“I have to pee,” Andy said. 

“I’ll take her, I have to find something to eat anyway,” Izzy said. She was so much like Justin.

Isabella left and took Andy to the bathroom; they were so ready to go home. They were on their way back when they heard angry shouts coming from the principal’s office. When they returned they recognized John’s father and he was pissed. Andy ran to her sister and Isabella slinked in the office.

“Hey, what’s going on?” she whispered. 

“I don’t know he just came in and has been yelling ever sense.”

Justin finally came walking through the doors and immediately spotted his children. They ran to him “Hey daddy, Can we go home now?” Andy asked. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

“I have to see about Stone first, Okay,” he said and put her down. 

“Hey Izzy, hey J” he said. As he greeted his girls another shout was heard through the doors. “Stay here with for a minute,” he said and knocked on the office door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open and the face he encountered would have stopped his heart years ago... but now... he was just pissed.

**

“Well, look what we have here,” Chris said as he faced Justin.

“Daddy, he was pushing Andy and you and Dad told me to take care of her so....”

“Mr. Taylor-Kinney” Ms. Morrison interrupted. “Stone has gotten into more fights here than any other student, and he’s in the third grade. This time he has managed to break John’s nose,” Ms. Morrison stated. 

It was then that Justin even noticed the other boy in the room; he looked like he had as much hate in him as his father. Dry blood was staining his face and he was considerably bigger than Stone, he had to be in at least the sixth grade. Justin could not stop the pride he felt in knowing that his son had kicked some Hobbs ass.

“I want to press charges, this is unacceptable,” Chris screamed. 

“Oh, that’s fucking rich. You hit me in the head with a fucking bat and ruin my ability to draw properly and now you want to press charges against my son,” Justin screamed, he was losing his patience.

“FUCK YOU, I was just taking care of one more faggot. I should have got a fucking medal for what I did,” Chris shouted. Stone started to cry and John just looked at the two men.

Justin had had it he was no longer a little boy. “Stone go outside and wait with your sisters,” he said. Stone grabbed his book bag and jacket and rushed out the door. “Ms. Morrison I will come back in the morning to discuss Stone’s punishment with you,” he said as he turned turned to Chris. “If you want to press charges go right ahead, because I am sure that the cameras all over this school picked up YOUR son messing with MY daughter.”

“Your whole fucking family will be sorry,” Chris said softly.

Justin stopped in his tracks and turned around and before he could think he reached back and punched Chris square in the face. He dropped to his knees as blood pooled down his face. “You son of a bitch,” he said through a muffled hand.

Justin squatted down to Chris’ ear. “I am NOT the little faggot that you bashed all those years ago. You fuck with me or my family and I will take your soul, do you hear me asshole? I hope so,” Justin said as he stood and replaced his normal cheerful manner “Ms. Morrison, I will you tomorrow,” he said to her. She just stood there and asked Chris if he needed a tissue. Inside she was smiling. Chris was planning. 

**

Justin pulled into the driveway and saw that Brian’s car was already there. He turned off the engine and closed his eyes. He just wanted to drink and fuck but the voices in the back of the van told him that that may not happen as soon as he would like. 

The kids opened the doors and rushed out the car and into the house. Justin just sat there. Until he heard a tiny voice “I can’t get out my seat daddy,” Andy said from the back. 

“Okay baby,” Justin said. ‘They never unhook her from her seat,’ Justin thought. He placed Andy on the ground and she took off toward the house. “Pick your book bag up. Andy, don’t drag....” but she disappeared into the house and as she did he saw Brian coming out the door. 

“Hi Dad,” Andy greeted him.

“Hey cutie,” Brian said kissing her cheek. “Go get a snack okay.”

Brian walked toward Justin and the attraction was still like fire after all this time. Brian had on gray slacks and a black shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. He looked like sex and Justin had to shift to stay standing. Brian reached him and without a word captured his lips in his and held on for dear life.

“I heard Mr. Stone got into another fight,” Brian said as he kissed Justin. 

“Yeah, and guess with who,” he said as he broke from Brian and went to get his supplies out the back.

“Who? I am all intrigued now,” Brian said with a smile as he heard a crash and a scream from inside. “What in the HELL are they doing in there?” Brian said. “HEY YOU GUYS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” he screamed.

“Brian, why can’t you go in the house, damn,” Justin said. We have got to stop with the language Justin thought. Gus came to the door.

“Izzy and J are fighting over the remote and they broke a vase,” he said.

“Shut up Gus,” they both screamed. Gus walked back in the house.

“Don’t tell me to shut up. I am trying to work up brownie points,” he said to them as he walked back inside.

Brian turned his attention back to Justin. “Who was the fight with?” he asked again. Justin turned around.

“John Hobbs, he broke Chris Hobbs son’s nose,” Justin said. “AndthenIbrokehis,” he mumbled.

“What did you say Mush mouth?”

“I said... I punched Chris in the face and... Broke his nose,” Justin said as he handed Brian his supplies and got the rest as they went into the house.

The kids were everywhere and so was the broken glass and the noise. “Hey, did anyone plan on doing homework?” Brian asked. They all got quiet; they knew the rules, they had to do homework first before anything. “I thought so. Turn the TV off and go do your homework,” Brian said. 

“Hey, Izzy and J pick up this glass first. My name is not Molly Maid,” Justin said putting his paints down. They cleaned up all the glass and went to the study. Brian and Justin had a room that was just for the kids to do their homework in, and they normally all did their homework together so the guys were not surprised when the doorbell rang and Jenny, Sally and Landon showed up. 

“Hey Uncle Brian,” they all said together.

“Hey guys go on up, and homework first.” God he was domestic. He was now wondering why they had all decided to buy places close to each other. He walked back into the kitchen and watched Justin look for something to make for dinner. “Okay, you have my attention so what happened with Stone?”

Justin ran the whole story to Brian and when Justin told Brian what Chris said Brian was quiet as he thought. After a minute Justin asked him what he was thinking. “So, what’s going on in that brain of yours?” 

“I just think we should be careful about Chris popping up again, it never ends well” Brian said as he helped Justin make the spaghetti. “I may have changed a lot but pasta Justin,” he said with a raised brow.

“Hey, I am worried about those tanks upstairs. You...can eat... me,” Justin said with a laugh.

**

Upstairs anything but homework was being done. “Gus we cannot pull that prank off its too big, even for us,” Landon said. 

“No it’s not we have done bigger than this before,” Gus said. 

“Yeah, but we never have done something like this,” Izzy piped in.

The guys had no idea that their kids were the premiere pranksters in Pittsburgh. They were as proud of that title as there dad had been of his ‘Stud of Liberty Avenue’ title.

“We can do it,” Sally said as she did her math.

“We just have to plan it, cause that shit is heavy,” J said. 

“You guys gonna get in trouble,” Andy said.

“No were not and you better not tell stink,” Stone said.

Gus put his plan into motion to get Mrs. Trenton back. “We can get the litter from the Big Q,” he said. “But I think we need to call in the big guns for this one. We need to call Hunter,” he said and they heard footsteps in the hall. They all went back to their work. Justin looked in the room. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes daddy,” Andy answered. 

“Okay,” he said and left the room. As he walked down the steps he realized that it was quiet...too quiet.

**

That son of a bitch broke my nose Chris thought. He is going to pay, he called his associates. “Hey, I need you here now,” he said and hung up. Forty minutes later they were there.

“What’s up Chris?” they wanted to know why he had called.

“I am going to bring Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor-Kinney down and this time I will hit him where it really hurts, his fucking family and his wallet.”

“What’s the plan and what happened to your face?” Tony asked. Chris just stared and then yelled. “Never mind about my fucking face,” he screamed and then started to divulge his plan.

“Well first of all.....”


	4. Shaking It Up

“Guys come on it’s time for dinner,” Brian yelled up the stairs.

“Brian I really wish you would not yell up the stairs like that, the kids are going to start yelling and make more noise than they normally do,” Justin said. He was always saying not to yell and curse but the kids yell and they definitely curse.

“Sunshine, we have a whole neighborhood of kids upstairs, they would not hear me if I didn’t yell,” Brian said to him. “Do we have to eat pasta Jus? I mean really.”

“Brian you don’t have to eat it, but I cannot run this house by myself so you cannot whither away from not eating, okay.” Justin said with a laugh.

Brian watched him go over to the stairs and yell. “Guys I know you heard your Dad call you so get down these steps NOW,” he yelled up the steps.  
“Oh, now who’s yelling Sunshine?” Brian said with a smirk as he planted a kiss to his lover’s lips.

“Ugh, stop my eyes are gonna fall out,” Gus said as he and his sisters and brothers tramped down the steps with their honorary sister and brother. They all sat at the table and Brian leaned into Justin. “I did not know we were trying to be ‘The Brady Bunch’ of Pittsburgh,” he told him. Justin laughed and whispered back.  
“Yeah and Alex is not here so we are missing one. Come on you big stud and help me serve the food.”

An hour and a half later and all the kids had gone outside to play and hopefully expel some of their energy and Brian went to his office to finish up some last minute ideas. He looked up and saw Justin standing in the door frame and he willed himself to remain in control. They had had their share of moments when they were almost caught. 

“Hey Sunshine your light looks a little dim tonight,” Brian told him as Justin sat on his lap and he begin to rub circles up and down his back. 

“Umm, that feels good Brian.”

Pretty soon they were locking the door and undressing as quickly as possible. They were so glad that they put the locks on the studio/office door. In no time they were rocking together in a rhythm that had long ago been perfected. “OH my god Brian…fuck me…fuck me…fu...ck...meee,” Justin screamed as Brian slammed into him again bring them both closer to a climax. Brian was about to shoot his load when…

“Dad, Dad, Daddy there is somebody out here who says that he wants to talk to both of you. Whatcya doin’ in there huh? Whatcya doin’?” Stone yelled through the door. 

“I guess we will have to save this for later,” Brian said to him as he pulled out. Justin let out a breath at the lost of his lover’s member. 

“Damn, do we have to go out there?” Justin said.

“I’m afraid so Sunshine, come on,” Brian said as he got up and started pulling on his clothes. Justin quickly got dressed also and Brian unlocked the door to find Stone staring at them. 

“Who is it Stone?” Brian asked the young boy.

“I don’t know Dad, but they asked to talk to you and daddy. What were ya doing?” he asked. 

“Nothing Stone go back outside and play,” Brian said to the nosey youngster. ‘His name should be Stone “twenty questions” Kinney,’ Brian thought as he watched him run outside and right past none other than Craig Taylor. Brian stopped right in his tracks which caused Justin to come slamming into him.

“Jesus Brian what are you doing?” Justin asked. 

“Sunshine take a good look out those doors and tell me what you see,” Brian said to his blond. Justin stepped up beside Brian to get a good look and the person he saw rendered him speechless.

“My dad, Brian what the fuck is my dad doing here?” Justin asked the tall brunet. 

“Fuck if I know,” Brian said to him. 

“Umm… I can see and hear you guys through the screen door so maybe if you let me in for a moment I can tell you why I am here,” Craig said as he spoke through the screen.

Justin moved to let him in and Brian stood standing right there where he was. He didn’t trust Craig Taylor for shit and there was no way that he was letting his guard down around him.

**

Justin leaned out the door to let his father in. He noticed that Hunter and the kids were engaged in a rather deep conversation. He did not even know that Hunter was coming over. 

“Come on in Dad,” Justin said and the word feels stale on his lips. He took one last look at the kids, even Andy was in the mix. He had a feeling that they were up to no good.

**

“Gus what exactly is the plan? You guys know that I am always down for whatever you have in mind but I don’t want to get arrested for it,” Hunter said.

“Look, no one is gonna get arrested we have it all worked out. Landon is going to shut down all the surveillance video that is monitoring the school with the program that Janette and Izzy cooked up. The rest of us are going to render the school unoperational,” Gus explained.

“How?” Hunter asked.

A smile spread across Gus’ face that would have rivaled the Cheshire cats. “We’re gonna fill every drain that has water access with kitty litter mixed with cement. The problem is that it’s gonna be heavy, very heavy, so we are going to need wheel barrels and loads of cement,” Gus said with the smile still firmly in place.

“Cool, I can get all that shit easy, a friend of mine can hook us up,” Hunter said.

“You guys are gonna get in trouble,” Andy said from her position at the end of the picnic table.

All the siblings turned to look at her and then finally Janette spoke “You just make sure that you keep Dad and Daddy busy until we get back.” 

**  
Hobbs’ Residence

“Chris, how in the hell do you expect to get access to Brian and Justin’s offices and change the proposals and boards for the Separine Drug company meeting and how is that even going to effect them?” Tony asked.

“Tony you have to start thinking like a businessman. Kinney and Taylor-Kinney control most of the advertising and art design in Pittsburgh. The Separine Drug Company has a contract with Kinnetik Inc. which states that any negative response to all advertising material will be compensated for by Kinnetik Inc. itself,” Chris said to him.   
Tony looked at him, he was still confused. “Tony, the amount of money that has been invested into this new cancer drug is in excess of 100 million dollars. That is millions over what they can afford to pay back,” Chris said as he laughed. 

‘What happened to the days when people would just smash windows?’ Tony thought.

“This is going to be perfect,” Chris said as he pushed away from his desk to get a drink at his bar.

Tony knew that Chris’ plan was not going to work and truth be told he was not enjoying working for Chris anymore. He would have to look into other employment. 

“That still does not explain how you expect to gain access to the offices, you don’t have a key or anything,” Tony reminded him.

Chris turned around. “No but I do have a very skilled architect who happens to know a lot about locks. As we speak he is setting us up to gain access to the entire company,” he stated with a smile and a laugh.

**

“Brian and Justin I know that I have never given you much reason to trust me but I really would like to start again, especially with you Justin. I want to be a part of your life again, I know that I cannot make up for lost time but I can try and build a future with the time that I have left,” Craig said.

Brian did not have the best father and son relationship so he was hard pressed to believe such bullshit as he sat on the sofa next to Justin staring at the older Taylor with an ice cold expression. Justin on the other hand had missed his father and pushed past the feeling that told him that something was off. He wondered why after all this time his father wanted to reenter his life.

“Dad, why do you want to see me now? I am married and I have kids, a lot of them, and you have not been here for one thing so why now?” Justin asked.

“Wait a minute, you mean ALL those kids outside are yours and Brian’s?” Craig asked with a shocked look on his face as he looked between Brian and Justin. When he had asked the one small boy to get his daddy he had no idea that all the kids were related.

“Yeah they are all ours,” Brian said as he stood and grabbed Justin’s hand “Excuse us Craig, we’ll be right back,” Brian told the man as he lead Justin down the hall toward the kitchen.

“Brian what’s wrong?” 

“Justin I don’t fucking trust him. I know that’s your father and I understand if you don’t want to tell him to fuck off but I don’t want him here,” Brian said as quietly as possible.

Justin did not know what to do he wanted to see his dad but he was married to Brian and had to respect his feelings as well. “Okay well… why don’t you go and run some of those errands that you wanted to do and by the time you come back he won’t be here. I can see him and you don’t have to,” Justin suggested.

“I don’t want to leave you here with him. Are you sure it will be okay?”

“Yeah, I am sure now go,” Justin said and Brian kissed him long and deep before moving past the room Craig was in and out the door without so much as a nod in Craig’s direction. 

**

“Hunter, I did not know you were gonna grace us with your presence,” Brian said as he spotted Hunter at the table with all the kids.

They hurried to hide the plans for the school prank from Brian’s site but he had seen the papers and was now thinking very hard. 

“Yeah, I decided to come over and see my favorite simulated brothers and sisters,” he said with a laugh.

“Umm…is that so. It wouldn’t be because you guys are planning on doing something that may or may not be illegal or funny?” Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

All the kids fell silent and looked at Brian, it lasted for about three seconds but it was long enough for Brian to know that he had to watch them like a hawk. 

“Dad we are not doing anything, we are just talking,” Izzy offered. 

“Well okay, I am going to go out for a while,” he said. Yeah that sealed it, they are just talking. Yeah Right.

**

“He still doesn’t trust me huh,” Craig said as he drank the beer that his son had offered.

“Yeah well, can you blame him I am having a bitch of a time trusting you myself. What do you want?” Justin asked him just as a little head came running into the house.

“Don’t run in the house Andy,” Justin called to her and listened as she reached the bathroom and slowed down. 

“Sorry Daddy” she called.

“So exactly how many kids do you have?” Craig asked but before Justin could answer Andy came running into the room hopping up and down.

“Daddy I can’t take the button off,” she said as she wiggled and let Justin unbutton her pants before dashing off again.

Justin smiled and turned to his father and was surprised to see a smile on his face. “I have two biological kids if that’s what you mean,” he answered.

Craig shock his head “Yeah that’s what I meant, so I assume the rest of those kids are Brian’s,” he said.

“No, there are four outside that don’t belong to us they are just family. The little boy you saw and the girl and the two twins and the teenager belong to us. I also have another son that is with his mom,” Justin explained.

“You guys have been busy I see,” he said “I would have never thought that you would have kids,” Craig thought out loud.

“Well I never thought that my dad would show back up being gone for… what is it now thirteen years since I last saw you?” Justin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Justin I meant what I said, I really would like to be a part of your life. I would like to see what you do and where you work. I have heard a lot about you and Brian’s company, a lot of the people I build for use your company for advertising and graphic design among all the other things I hear that your art department does,” he said.

“I guess it would not hurt to take you on a tour of Kinnetik Inc. We can go as soon as I talk to Brian about it,” Justin said as he stood to go and check on the kids.

When he came back all his kids were trailing behind him and Hunter had taken Jenny, Sally and Landon home. It was getting late and three of their kids still had to go to school in the morning. Gus decided he was staying over and had called his moms and told them. They didn’t mind since Jenny was going to stay with her dad’s too. It really worked living so close together.

“Dad I hate to cut this short but I have to get them all set up for bed and school tomorrow,” Justin told his dad. 

“I understand can I at least be introduced to them all?” he asked as he stood up and stretched his limbs.

“Umm…sure I guess,” Justin said. He knew Brian would not want his kids to have too much of a relationship with Craig. He introduced all the kids and told them who Craig was, they all just stared expressionless. So much like their Dad, Justin thought.

He sent the kids upstairs to start getting ready for their baths and he walked his father to the door.

“It was very nice to see you Justin,” Craig said as he moved to give Justin a hug but instead Justin stuck his hand out to shake his fathers just as Brian was pulling up. The brunet hopped out the car and headed toward the house.

“Craig I see you are leaving,” he said as Craig offered his hand and Brian just looked at it. Justin bit his lip and slightly bumped into Brian to ward off any words that were about to leave his mouth. Craig put his hand down and started toward his car. 

“I will call you later Justin,” he said as he got in and turned the engine over. When he was out of view of the house he grabbed his cell phone and pressed speed dial.

“Hello Chris?” he asked.

“Yeah, how’d it go?” Chris asked with all the giddiness evident in his voice.

“Perfect, it went perfect. I should be in the building in the next couple of days,” Craig informed him.

“Great,” Chris said as he hung up. ‘It sure pays to have a man on your side that hates someone as much as you do. Especially when it’s the person’s own father,’ he thought.


	5. Shaking It Up

I have to thank my beta Carly. She does an awesome, kick-ass job. THANK YOU CARLY.

* * *

“Why in the fuck did you do that?” Brian yelled as Justin made the kids lunches for school tomorrow. Justin stopped his movements for a second and looked over at the angry brunet. “I fucking told you that I didn’t trust him,” Brian finished.

“Why in the fuck are you screaming?” Justin asked as he cut the crust away from Andy’s sandwich, she refused to eat the brown part. Brian was looking over some cover designs for his latest account. He stopped looking and focused his gaze on Justin.

“Justin, I fucking told you that I didn’t trust him and I don’t think it’s wise to have him tramping around Kinnetik without knowing exactly what the fuck his motivation is,” Brian said. He had calmed his temper and lowered his voice. “I mean come on. He shows up here after all these years and you… _we_ are just supposed to act like everything that he did before is all water under the bridge,” Brian said. Justin sealed the sandwich in a bag and started packing the rest of her lunch.

“Look, I told him that I had to discuss it with you. If you really, really don’t want him there then I will tell him that he can’t see the place…or I’ll just show him the outside of the building,” Justin offered. Brian rolled it around in his head before responding. Justin finished packing the lunch and sat it in the refrigerator. “Well?” He asked his quiet husband. 

“I really, really don’t want him in there,” Brian said firmly. He knew that Justin had just as many reservations as he did about letting Craig Taylor into their lives again, but he did not have as many emotions invested in the man so it was easier for him to say no to his request. “Do you want me to tell him he can’t see the place?” Brian asked.

“Yes, I do… But, I’ll tell him myself,” Justin said. He did not want his father to think that after all these years he still felt a little smaller… a little weaker in his presence. 

“Are you sure?” Brian asked as he saw the trepidation swim and disappear quickly behind the blue eyes. Justin didn’t trust himself to speak and still sound convincing so he shook his head and moved to sit on the stool next to Brian at the island counter. 

“I just can’t push him away,” Justin started as he twirled his hands around one another. His true age melted away with the movements and he was seventeen again. Brian sat next to him, not touching him physically, he knew that wasn’t wanted. “I just really missed…”

“…Having a dad,” Brian finished. Justin nodded his head and let the tears spill over his eyes and onto his hands below. Brian placed the designs on the counter and turned his body so that Justin was positioned in between his legs. “Justin, him coming back now isn’t going to erase the things he did before. He is still the same guy who told you to hide who you were, he is still the same guy who hit you, he is still the same guy who attacked me and he is _still_ the same guy who refused to acknowledge that you even walked this earth,” Brian said.

Justin fell into Brian’s arms and lost all the resolve he had. His tears soaked the front of Brian’s shirt and the warm skin underneath. Brian held his crying husband tight in his arms and stroked the back of his head, offering silent comfort. Gus appeared in the doorway and Brian locked eyes with him, telling him without words that whatever it was would have to wait. Gus nodded his head in understanding at retreated back up the stairs.

**

“What are you talking about?” Janette asked Gus as she brushed her teeth. Gus sat on the counter with his back leaning against the huge mirror. He was stealing glances of himself as he talked to his sister. He was built up just like his dad and boys and girls alike noticed. Janette rolled her eyes and spit out the toothpaste.

“He was crying but I don’t know why. He was sitting on a stool at the island with Dad and he was crying,” Gus told his sister. 

“Maybe he was crying because he had to spend a fortune buying new supplies cause you fucked with his shit,” Isabella offered as Gus and Janette walked into the room that the two girls shared. Gus rolled his eyes and flopped down on top of Isabella’s bed. “Get off,” she cried but Gus was not moving. She sucked in a breath and pulled the covers up, trying to get him off. 

“Fuck…you, and that mural was fucking kick ass,” Gus said as he turned their T.V. on and started flipping the channels.

“Go to your own room,” Janette said as Gus turned the channel again. “You have your own television and video game system. Not to mention your computer, stereo and DVD player,” she finished.

“Stone and Andy are in there playing the games,” Gus said to his sister. Janette looked over at the clock and realized that it was after 11 p.m. Janette and Isabella fell asleep while Gus flipped through the channels, finally resting on a basketball game before he too drifted of to sleep. .

Isabella unconsciously tucked her legs tighter under her to make room for Gus at the foot of the bed. Stone and Andy were asleep on the floor in Gus’ room. They never stirred as they were picked up by Brian one by one and taken to their beds.

Justin had retreated to their bedroom after finishing the lunches and putting what was left of the food away. Brian entered the girl’s room and woke Gus up. He looked around with unfocused eyes before seeing his father clearly. “Come on Gus,” Brian said as he ushered his oldest son from his sister’s room.

“Dad, is Justin okay?” Gus asked as his dad walked next to him down the hallway. Brian stopped and turned to his oldest son but no words flowed from his mouth. “Dad?” Gus asked hesitantly. Brian blinked and swallowed the invisible blockage in his throat. 

“Let’s go in your room,” Brian said. Gus walked into his room and sat on the bed. The clock on the wall read past 1 in the morning and he ground the sleep out of his eyes. Brian pulled the chair from Gus’ desk and sat down, running a tired hand over his face. “You know what happened between Justin and his father and his father and me, right?” Brian asked. Gus nodded and Brian continued as he stared into the eyes that were so much like his own.

“Yeah, I know. I mean I don’t know all the details but I got the gist of it,” Gus said. Brian rolled bottom lip into his mouth and told Gus the whole story of what had happened with Craig Taylor and why Justin had been crying. “You mean that guy was Justin’s dad?” Gus asked. He was fully awake now and he had seen the man come up to the house but he had not paid him too much attention.

“Yeah, that was Craig,” Brian said. 

“Well, he must be up to some shady shit if he shows up after all this time,” Gus said. Brian smiled at his son. The boy had turned out just like him, except for the liking pussy thing. Brian still could not get over that. Melanie thought it was great, like mama like son. 

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Brian said. “But that’s the same thing I was thinking,” Brian told his son. 

**

The Next Morning…

“Do you think he suspected anything?” Chris asked Craig as they sat in his home office drinking. Craig wanted nothing more than to snatch the smile from the young man’s face. He resented having to take orders from someone that was the same age as his son, someone that had surpassed him in wealth thanks to his daddy and someone who in the end hated Taylor’s and everything that they touched.

“No, he seemed pretty happy to see me. He might have been a little suspicious but all in all I think he was excited to see me. Kinney on the other hand was less than pissed and to make matters worse Justin said that he would have to check with Brian about letting me tour Kinnetik. If I can’t get into the offices then there is no way I can get all of the information we need,” Craig said as Chris looked out the window. The younger man never seemed to be fully listening; it was a character flaw that too many people were starting to notice.

“Good, that’s good… but Kinney could prove to be a problem,” Chris said as he snapped his attention back to Craig, just the thought of a Taylor in his office churned his stomach and made him wish he lacked even the slightest bit of remorse. “Tony, I want you to follow this Kinney and se how much of a threat he really is to me accomplishing my goals,” Chris said to the man that had remained unseen and unnoticed in the corner of office. Tony gave a small nod and moved out of the office.

“I didn’t even see him,” Craig said as he stared at the corner of the room where Tony had been. 

“Good, you’re not supposed to see him. It’s his job to not be seen,” Chris said as he put a fresh cigarette to his mouth and took a pull.

**

Justin pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke into the air. Andy and Stone were sitting on the curb and Janette was sitting in the grass, Isabella was still in the house messing with her hair.

“Daddy, is mama gonna pick us up today?” Janette asked. Justin threw his cigarette down on the ground and stepped on it as he expelled the last bit of the sweet drug from his lungs. 

“Yeah, she is going to pick you up at the school so make sure that you don’t get on the bus,” Justin said. He looked at his watch and told Janette to go inside and get her sister. They both came out of the house and Isabella did not look happy to be coming out. She plopped down on the curb next to her brother and sat quietly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Justin asked his daughter. They were both a perfect mixture of Justin and Daphne but Isabella had a lot of Daphne’s attitude and Justin’s penchant for the dramatic.

“Nothing,” she answered. Justin wanted to press more but the bus started down the street and pulled to a stop in front of them. Justin pulled Stone aside and warned him about getting into any trouble but since his whole day was going to be spent in In-school suspension the chances of that were unlikely. 

“Remember, your mom’s gonna pick you up and Stone and Andy your brother is going to come and get you, ok,” Justin said as they all said ok and got on the bus. He watched it head down the street before turning to go back in the house. He never noticed the man in the car, positioned just slightly down the street.

**  
Inside the house…

“Why do I have to go to work with you? Why can’t I stay here?” Gus asked from his spot in the kitchen as he ate his drank his orange juice. Brian was in his office down the hall putting his things in his briefcase. He rolled his eyes as his son kept talking about why he really didn’t need to go into the office with him. Justin walked into the kitchen and picked up all the cereal bowls and cups that the other kids had left behind.

“Because, every time we leave you alone lately you get in trouble,” Brian said as he came into the kitchen. He pulled Justin into him and pressed his lips into the smaller mans, trailing his tongue into the moist cavern, tasting the smoke and coffee that had been there before him. “You want him for the day?” Brian asked his blond quietly. 

Justin smiled and ran the thought around in his head. “I’ll fuck you into the mattress later if you take him,” Brian said as he trailed his tongue from the base of Justin’s neck to his lips before ravishing them again. Gus was too busy pleading his case to care what the two of them were doing.

“Deal,” Justin whispered as Brian pulled back from him. “You’re with me today,” Justin said to Gus and watched as a smile spread over the boy’s face. “I wouldn’t get so happy if I was you. You’re going to be working all day and I have to go over to Westlake to talk to Stone’s principal this morning and you are going back this afternoon to pick him and Andy up,” Justin told Gus. 

Gus thought it over for a second and shrugged. “Well, it’s still better than spending all day at Kinnetik while dad goes to meetings and does work,” he said as he finished his juice, put the glass in the sink and went to his room. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and held him tightly. 

“Is it too late to start over and just go to the club every night, do drugs and drink until we pass out?” Justin asked. Brian turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I remember suggesting that when you first suggested having kids,” Brian said with a smirk. Justin sighed and rested his head on Brian’s chest listening to his heartbeat. 

“Yeah, I remember you saying something like… Can we just get a dog?” Justin said with a tired laugh. Brian laughed with him because they both knew that they would not change anything about their fucked up family.

**

“He has me following Kinney,” Tony said to Marvin Deekins. The mayor of Pittsburgh sat back in his office chair and put his pen between his lips, twisting it slowly as he thought. “He is going to try and take him for millions,” Tony said as he filled his boss in on everything that was going on. 

Marvin Deekins had held the office of mayor for all these years, hoping that one day he would be able to repay the man who had worked behind the scenes to help get him there… even after he had refused his help. 

“Keep following Kinney like he wants you too, just incase he has someone following you,” Marvin said to the man as he clutched the phone in his hand. Tony had been a faithful and loyal friend and associate for years. “If it wasn’t for Brian Kinney risking it all to save me I would have lost the election,” he said. 

“What about Kinney? Do you want me to let him know what’s going on?” Tony asked.

“No, I think I’ll pay him a little visit,” Marvin said as he grabbed his coat.


	6. Shaking It Up

Gus sat on the stone wall outside of Westlake Elementary school, waiting to take his brother and sister home. He pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it. He was just like his father, something that Melanie was not too pleased about at all. 

Gus inhaled the smoke and waited for what seemed like an hour. He put it out when he saw the first group of kids filter through the doors. 

Daphne walked up behind Gus and smacked him in the arm. “Ouch,” Gus said as he turned his head to see who had hit him. “Oh, Hey Daphne,” Gus said.

“Hey Gus, what are doing here?”

“Picking up Andy and Stone, I think its part of my punishment,” he told her. Daphne laughed and looked over at Gus.

“Yeah, I heard,” she said as Janette, Isabella, Andy and Stone came filtering out of the building. The buses in the background started to roll away and the smell of diesel fuel was heavy in the air.

“Mom!” Janette and Isabella screamed as they hugged their mother.

“Hey guys,” Daphne said. 

“Ms. Daphne… Ms. Daphne,” Stone and Andy said as they too hugged her tightly.

Gus huffed from his spot on the wall. “What am I, invisible?” He asked. They all turned to say hello to him. 

Gus hopped of the wall and stood next to Daphne. “Where’s Alex?” Isabella asked. They all started walking toward Daphne’s car.

“He is still at daycare. You’ll see him when we get home. He is spending the weekend at your house.” All the kids started to smile and cheer, they loved when Alex came over to stay.

Daphne opened her car door and Isabella and Janette crawled in. “Do you want me to drive you guys home?” Daphne asked Gus. She knew the walk was not that far.

“No, we’re okay,” Gus said as Andy picked up rocks off the ground. Daphne kissed them all goodbye, got in the car and drove off. 

Ten minutes later they were walking down the sidewalk toward their house, all of them lost in their own thoughts, except for Andy. She talked and talked and talked. “Andy, stop picking up all that crap,” Gus told his sister as she added more stuff to her pockets.

“Its not crap, its treasure,” she said, defending her findings. Gus rolled his eyes and walked a little faster.

**

Brian sat staring at Marvin. “Are you sure?” Brian asked. He knew that Craig was up to no good but to hear it from someone else only cemented it.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “I was there while they talked. I have been in the room for mostly everything.” Brian sat back a little bit and tapped his pen against his lip. He was going to have to tell Justin.

“Do you know when they plan to move?” Brian asked. Marvin looked at Tony and so did Brian. 

“As soon as they have a copy of your key… and a detailed map of the inside of Kinnetik,” Tony said. “Chris just wants to bury you, he is being sloppy and other people are starting to notice.”

“What do you mean?” Marvin asked. Tony looked between Brian and Marvin and took a breath.

“Chris is not working alone. He has partners who have equal stakes in this venture and they are starting to get pissed. He is sloppy and he moves too fast. They all know it, I think even Craig knows it,” Tony said. He finished telling Brian and Marvin everything he knew and left the office. He needed to report back to Chris. 

“What do you want to do Brian? I’ll help you anyway I can,” Marvin said. Brian got up and moved around his desk.

“Thanks Marvin, I just need a minute to think about things,” Brian said. Marvin nodded and got up to leave the office. 

Brian sat as his desk for the next few hours thinking of what he was going to say. ‘Ha… ha… ha, I fucking told you that your father was an asshole’ just did not seem like the right thing to say. He shutdown his computer, grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office. “Cynthia, I’m gone for the day.”

“But, Brian, you have a meeting today,” she said as she followed him out the door. 

“Cancel it,” Brian said. He got into his car and headed toward his house.

**

“Hey, Justin,” Brian shouted as he entered the quiet house. He listened for an answer and when he heard nothing he moved through the house looking for Justin. He found him in the studio.

“Hey,” Justin said as he saw Brian come in. His radio was on and it was blasting. Brian was surprised that he had not heard it through the house. 

“Hey,” Brian said. He wanted to kiss the blond but the paint on him stopped him from getting too close. “Fuck, I should have changed before coming in here.” Justin rolled his eyes and kept painting. Brian walked over and turned off the radio.

“So, what’s up? I am guessing it is important if you are home early and standing in my studio, in your Armani,” Justin said. 

“I had a visitor today,” Brian said, deciding to dig right in. 

Justin kept painting, tilting his head to the side a little. “Umm, that’s nice. Who was it?”

“Marvin Deekins,” Brian said. Justin stopped painting. 

“What did he want?”

“He came to inform me that Chris ‘fucking’ Hobbs is planning on breaking into Kinnetik,” Brian said. Justin sat there staring at him. Brian just nodded his head and continued. “Yeah, I see you are speechless. Well, guess who his fucking gopher is?” Brian said his voice getting slightly louder. 

“Who?” Justin asked. His skin was already turning cold. He already knew and he did not want to hear it.

“Your goddamn father, that’s who,” Brian said. His hands were on his hips and he was staring at Justin. 

“But, why?” Justin asked. Brian dropped his hands. 

“Who the fuck knows and who gives a shit, but they are not going to get away with it.” Brian turned and left the studio. Justin watched the empty space where Brian had been standing, thinking of how his father had used him. After all these years he came back, and it was all a lie. 

Justin sat there so long that the paint started to dry. Brian was in the bedroom, kicking himself for yelling at Justin like it was his fault.

**

“What are you doing up there?” Ted yelled up the stairs. Emmett was away catering a party and he had been calling Landon for what seemed like forever.

“Nothing,” Landon and Sally both answered at the same time. They were hard at work trying to figure out the best way to shutdown the cameras around the school. 

“Well, hurry up with your nothing, your food is getting cold,” Ted said. 

“Okay,” they said.

**

“I think we’d be better off if we cut the main source of power and shut down the entire school, not just the cameras,” Landon said.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Gus said. Andy was playing with her doll on the bed. It was Saturday and they were planning on rolling through with the plan on Sunday night, after everyone was sleeping. 

“Does Hunter have all the stuff?” Isabella asked.

“Yeah, he is bringing it all with him on Sunday,” Gus said. They all held their breath when they heard someone walk by.

Gus looked at everyone and grabbed all the stuff. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.” All the kids moved off the bed and out the room.

“Where are you all going?” Justin asked as he stepped out of his room holding Alex. He walked over to the group of kids and looked at Gus. He was after all the oldest. 

“To the park,” Gus said. He smiled at his other dad.

“Don’t get in any trouble and Gus, keep an eye on your little sister, okay?”

“Okay,” Gus said as they all filed down the stairs and out of the house. 

**

“We are going in on Sunday, keys or not,” Chris said. He paced his office as he spoke on the phone to his father. Tony was sitting out in the car, waiting for Chris. He knew that the man was probably making a phone call and it made him nervous. He needed to know all that was going on. 

“Chris, we cannot afford to fuck this up. I have too much riding on it.” Chris listened to his father as he spoke.

“I know you do, and I promise that by Monday morning it will all pay off.” Chris hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. He left his office and got on the elevator to the main floor, a smug smile spread across his face.


End file.
